Simon "Ghost" Riley/Trivia
This is the trivia page for the article Simon "Ghost" Riley. Trivia *Some players believe that Ghost did not die along with Roach, as using no-clip reveals that he does not have any flames covering his body unlike the player in Loose Ends . Also in the scene where he is shot, it appears that Shepherd's gun is pointed mostly towards his right clavicle bone rather than his head when freeze framed. In the briefing of The Enemy of My Enemy, it shows Roach as KIA (killed in action) but it lacks anything about Ghost, however this may be because the screen only shows playable characters. Archer was never found and could have assisted him; Robert Bowling has also said "Well Ghost isn't exactly dead, but you'll see what I mean soon". *Contrary to the above the lack of fire could have been a result due to the player in theory not being able to look beyond Roaches FOV, and thus the lack of fire beyond the latter could have been an oversight by Infinity Ward. Also, special homage to characters in previous games has been notable, as in the case of Price from Call of Duty, it is possible that Robert Bowling was referring to something similar. *In addition, it is reported by an element of Shadow Company "Area sanitized. All targets destroyed". Since the op was under command of Shepherd by default, it is only natural he would have the locations and a list of the units involved in the mission, so it's more than likely the sniper team was executed shortly before or after Shepherd's betrayal. *Ghost's main weapon is usually the ACR with varying sights, mainly the ACOG. He also favors the M4A1 as seen in the comics and various MW2 missions. *He and Roach are known to be the only two characters in the game to wear long sleeves even in Takedown and The Hornet's Nest. *Ghost is somehow able to use a SCUBA mask during the oil rig mission, despite wearing a mask and having no mouth hole cut out for the breathing apparatus, though it's possible he lowered the mask. *In "Museum", after the Cliffhanger cutscene ends and the people are still, if the player zooms in with a sniper rifle (such as the Intervention found in the glass shelves), the player can see that Ghost's eyebrows are orange. This suggests that he has red hair. *In military terms, a "ghost" is someone who is undetectable and is nearly impossible to follow. *Ghost's face is never actually seen in the campaign, but the player can see his eyes when the player zooms in. When his body is dumped next to Roach's during "Loose Ends"; they are white as if they've rolled back into his skull. *He is the only lieutenant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for Task Force 141, and is the announcer for most (but not all, such as "Time Trial") Special Ops missions. *In multiplayer, if the enemy team calls in an AC-130, Ghost will announce it's presence without any fear unlike any other announcers. *On Infinity Ward's website, Ghost was voted favorite (new) character in'' Modern Warfare 2''. *Ghost signature weapon, an ACR with an ACOG scope looks and acts very similar to that of Gaz's signature weapon, a G36C with Tasco red dot scope. *His outfit can be bought and worn by Xbox Live Avatars for 400 Microsoft points. *Due to his past career in the S.A.S. and his calling of MacTavish by his old nickname, he may have worked alongside Soap before joining Task Force 141. *Ghost wears many different balaclavas, all with different colors, but they maintain the same exact skull pattern. *An article on IGN has revealed that Infinity Ward is discussing a spin-off game for Ghost; possibly a prequel for him. It has been highly speculated that Ghost's rumored game will be featured as Downloadable Content, and that it will take place in the events of his comic series Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. *The player can overhear two Rangers talking about how Ghost completed the training course in 18.28 seconds with only an M1911, far faster than any of the Rangers. *It's odd how Ghost is always referred as a Sergeant in several places (including the first comic book information on DC Comics site), even though he is said to be a lieutenant in the first comic book. *In an interview with IGN, Robert Bowling was asked if there is a possibility that Ghost is still alive and he stated, "Ghost... isn't exactly dead... but you'll see what I mean soon." This means that in the game for Ghost that it might take place after "Loose Ends" or explain what happened to him after the end of "Loose Ends". This could be true because if the player watches when the man pours gasoline on them, it only goes on Roach and not Ghost. Or it could be figurative language as it might mean there will be a game with Ghost taking place before his death. But it's not known if Ghost is really dead yet or not. Alternatively it could mean that Ghost as a character is dead, but as part of the Call of Duty franchise he will live on; this is more likely, given X-Box magazine's alleged confirmation of his own game and the fact he has a six part comic series. *If the player watches the video below he can see two separate fires, one on the player (Roach) and the other on Ghost (Or where his body should be lying from the player's viewpoint). *There is an Achievement called "Ghost" in the mission Cliffhanger. To earn it, the player must sneak into the base and plant the C4 at the fueling station without killing, injuring, or alerting any guards prior. *In some levels, Ghost's M4A1 can be seen with a foregrip. However, if the player watches Ghost firing the weapon, he uses the standard offhand stance, without using the grip. *Ghost has brown/hazel eyes in the comic, but blue eyes in the actual game. *It might be said Ghost is a computer hacker, as in The Gulag, as he hacks the system to help Soap and Roach find Captain Price. *In the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, one of the scenes in which Soap prepares to interrogate and torture Rojas' assistant, there is someone else holding and sparking the jumper cables. In the game, Ghost would be performing those actions with the jumper cables. This may be the true face of Ghost, but it is most likely just a placeholder character model. However, this isn't too special, as we've already seen Ghost's face in the comic. That is, assuming that Ghost truly is Simon Riley. *On the level "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", the player can see a knife strapped to Ghost's suit with the word "Titanium" written on it. *Neither Captain MacTavish or Captain Price notice any shared characteristics Ghost has to Gaz as both Captain MacTavish and Captain Price have served alongside Gaz. *Ghost always has his glasses on, even underwater or in dark places. Also, they seem to stay on even after being shot and tossed into an indentation in the ground by Shadow Company. *Ghost is shot once by Shepherd. When he is thrown in the pit beside Roach, he has two additional gunshot wounds in his chest, possibly by the Shadow Company soldiers to ensure his death. This may have been added for a more dramatic effect. *Ghost carries many similarities and traits from the Call of Duty 4 character Gaz: **Being voiced by the same voice actor, Craig Fairbrass. **The signature quote, "Let's do this." **Completing the training course of their respective games with fast times (19 seconds for Gaz, 18.28 seconds for Ghost). **In one mission of their respective games, they must open a door for their team, which takes precious time and the team is under pressure to get through. Gaz has to open a blast door for Captain Price's team, while Price's team needs to get to launch control and deactivate nukes, against time. Ghost has to open a cell door for Soap's team to advance through the Gulag, who's team is under fire from all sides. **Holding the same roles in their team, and being second in command. **Being the right-hand man of their respective captains. **Being killed by the main antagonist with a single shot from a high caliber pistol, on Day 6. In both games, the player watches the execution while lying on the ground. **Being very vocal compared to other squad members. **Being the multiplayer announcer for their respective teams. **They have a head outfit, Ghost wearing sunglasses and masks, Gaz wearing a hat. *Ghost is notable for wearing large headphones, which appear to serve the same purpose as earplugs most other characters wear. *In "The Hornet's Nest", Ghost can be seen using his G18 while in the market. He uses two hands and is in bent-back position. *Due to Ghost's many similarities to Gaz, players may get the misconception that Ghost isGaz. This has caused many debates over the Internet, which are still active to this day. This theory has been dis-proven, as Infinity Ward has confirmed that Gaz died in Call of Duty 4. *An early concept art of Ghost shows him wearing the desert trousers, this may be that Ghost and Roach originally chose the bone-yard instead of the safehouse and more likely that Soap and Price raided the safehouse. *When Roach and Ghost are being set alight by Shepherd, That scene resembles the movie scene in Con Air when the main antagonist sets a traitor on fire by throwing a cigarette on him while petrol is being poured on him from a petrol pump. *Ghost apparently has at least a deep working relationship, if not friendship, with Roach because of the fact he requests taking the safehouse with Roach, and being distraught when Roach is shot by Shepherd. *Even though both Gaz and Ghost have respectable records for their training courses, Gaz is possible to beat while Ghost is impossible because even if you just sprint through the entire Pit only killing the target you must melee as fast as possible, you still cannot beat Ghost's time. Not only can you not beat his time, but Ghost also hit ALL the targets with only a colt m1911 while finishing in 18.28 seconds, something nobody can come close to achieving. *However, due to the Accuracy bonus available, players have been seen getting 17 seconds, possibly less, as seen in this video Here *In an Easter Egg in "O Cristo Redentor", Ghost, Royce, and Meat all spawn outside of the map, where they would usually start their chase on Rojas' assistant at the intersection. If you are able to exit and find them, they are able to be killed by the player without being penalized for friendly fire. *Ghost, like Soap & Price, also smokes. This can be seen in the issue 6 comic cover of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. *Ghost says the same thing in every Special Ops missions: ''Let's do this. '' *When the player sees the single player box, the player should notice that Ghost holds his M4A1 with his left hand, hinting that he is ambidextrous. This is also seen at the menu screen for Campaign mode (he holds the M4A1 at his left shoulder), whereas it is observed in Campaign that he fires his rifle from his right shoulder. A good place to see this is during the mission "Loose Ends", while breaching the front door and clearing the office. References Category:Trivia Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters